Viva la Liars
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: When Spencer get to the castle, her friend Aria Montgomery, an 18 year old noblewoman and Spencer best friend since childhood, is there waiting for her. "Bonjour, Spencie." says Aria in a warm friendly tone. "Bonjour, Aria." says Spencer, her voice mature and serious, just as it has been since the day she turned 10.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Viva la Liars<strong>

**It's June 10 the year 1625, a beautiful summer-day in the city of Paris, France.**

The tall and smart 18 year old woman Spencer Hastings slowly ride her white horse through the city on her way the royal castle.

Spencer is a member of the king's musketeers. Usually you'd have to be at least 21 years old and a man for that, but since Spencer's dad is the deputy captain for the musketeers it is still possible for Spencer to be a musketeer.

Today, just as always, Spencer is wearing her musketeers' uniform.

On her belt she has a long rapier-sword with a silver-plated hilt.

"I don't need a boyfriend. Since way back, I've been able to take care of myself and so it shall always be." says Spencer to herself.

When she get to the castle, her friend Aria Montgomery, an 18 year old noblewoman and Spencer's best friend since childhood, is there waiting for her.

"Bonjour, Spencie." says Aria in a warm friendly tone.

"Bonjour, Aria." says Spencer, her voice mature and serious, just as it has been since the day she turned 10.

Aria is wearing a very fancy custom-made gown in purple and silver.

Having been raised in a family of important nobility, Aria has to act like a lady. It's no secret that she is at least as skilled with the blade as Spencer, but Aria's dad has very strictly forbidden her from applying to the musketeers, which is Aria's dream.

Last year, Aria bought herself a rapier-sword and she know in her heart that she has what it takes to become a musketeer.

Ever since they first met in school when they were 8 years old, Spencer and Aria has been very close friends. People says that it almost like the 2 young ladies are sisters.

"Spencer, would you be able to come to dinner at my home tonight? There are a few things I'd want to talk to you about." says Aria.

"Yes, of course. I'd love to." says Spencer. "I'll bring a bottle of nice wine for us."

"Okay...I shall see you by eight then. I hope you still remember where I live..." says Aria.

"How could I ever forget, Aria? It's at 290 Rue Jarry." says Spencer with a small smile.

"So right my friend. That is my home, for sure." says Aria.

"Carpe Diem." says Spencer as she walk up to Captain DiLaurentis' office.

Captain Jean-Luc DiLaurentis is the highest ranked officer ( centurion primus ) of the musketeers and therefore also the superior of Commander Philip Hastings, Spencer's dad.

"Bonjour, sir." says Spencer in a cold hard tone as she enter Captain DiLaurentis' office.

Truth is, Spencer has never liked Captain DiLaurentis. She thinks that he's always too strict. Yes, it's no secret that Spencer always follow the rules, but the captain's extra-strict way of doing things is too much, even for her.

"Bonjour, young Miss Hastings. You're late." says Captain DiLaurentis.

"No, actually I'm not." says Spencer, all confident and cool.

"Don't be such a sassy slut with me, woman. The only reason you're a musketeer is because your father is my deputy so shut your dirty mouth if you know your own good." says Captain DiLaurentis.

"Fine! Whatever..." says Spencer.

"I have a mission for you. From today and for around 5 weeks forward it will be your job to train a beginner. Her name's Hanna Marin." says Captain DiLaurentis.

"Really...a girl...? You always say that females shouldn't be musketeers..." says Spencer.

"She's not gonna be a musketeer. Miss Marin shall serve under Major André Drake as part of the secondary palace guard." says Captain DiLairentis.

"Why is it my job to help her when she's on a different force? Sounds all backwards, sir." says Spencer.

"You'll help the new bimbo...and that's a fuckin' order, Miss Hastings. Do you understand this?" says Captain DiLaurentis.

"Aye, sir!" says Spencer.

"Good. Leave my office!" says Captain DiLaurentis.

An hour later, Spencer meet up with Hanna Marin ( aka the lame newbie to almost all the musketeers ).

Hanna looks much better than Spencer thought.

Spencer thought that Hanna Marin would be a meek shy weak girl, but instead she seem strong and confident.

18 year old Miss Hanna Marin is a blonde girl who's just a dash or so taller than Aria. On the belt, Hanna wears a standard rapier-sword. Her coat is light-brown in color, her hat is black with a pink feather and she has a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi, me is Hanna!" says Hanna. "The new girl from the coast."

Spencer is surprised by the way Hanna speaks, all casual and laid back instead of more serious and mature like Spencer herself speak.

"Bonjour, Miss Marin. I am Ensign Spencer Evelyn Georgina Phoebe Marilyn Jennifer Hastings the second." says Spencer.

"Wow! Love talkin' much, do you? Holy shit like ever." says Hanna, half sarcastic as she roll her eyes in a sassy way.

"Aha...havin' a bit of an attitude-problem, are we? I hope you can show some respect in the future." says Spencer.

"Yo! Don't fucking say that me have some dang attitude-problem, ya bitch!" says Hanna in anger as she draw her sword and try to attack Spencer.

"Never get mad like that." says Spencer in a mature calm tone as she quickly and easy disarms Hanna.

"No..." says Hanna as she almost starts to cry.

"Don't cry like a 5 year old. Take your gear with you and follow me." says Spencer in a hard military-voice.

"Let me see, we need to get a uniform for you." says Spencer once they get to the equipment-room.

Spencer grab a female palace guard uniform and gives it to Hanna.

Hanna takes off the clothes she is wearing and put on the uniform instead.

"Do I have to wear this?" says Hanna, who's clearly not comfortable in her new outfit.

"Palace guard regulation 12 paragraph C: for soldiers on duty, uniform shall be worn at all times unless said otherwise by a superior officer." says Spencer.

"Hanna Marin rule number One: never trust someone you've just met." says Hanna.

"Please try to be less sassy. Why do you even want to be a palace guard anyways?" says Spencer.

"My mom wants me to." says Hanna. "It's either that or housewife and since I don't have a man in my life it's palace guard training for little me."

"Oh...seems like your mom is pretty egocentric." says Spencer.

"Yup! Mom's a total bitch." says Hanna.

"Hi, sweetie girls!" says Alison DiLaurentis as she enter the room.

Alison is a blonde 18 year old girl just like Hanna, but Alison is slightly taller and her smile is much more sexual than Hanna's.

Alison also happen to be Captain DiLaurentis' only child so she is a very spoiled brat.

"Bonjour, Alison." says Spencer without looking at Alison.

"Who's the newbie?" says Alison.

"I'm Hanna Stacy Marin." says Hanna. "You are?"

"Alison Jessica Kathryn DiLaurentis." says Alison.

Alison is wearing a tight red corset, super-short black leather skirt and shoes with 8 inch metal heels, looking like a luxury hooker.

"What are you? The palace hooker?" says Hanna.

"What are you? The new loser?" says Alison.

"I'm a palace guard cadet." says Hanna.

"I'm the mega-sexy daughter of Captain Jean-Luc DiLaurentis of the king's musketeers." says Alison.

"Me challenge you to a sword-fight, Alison." says Hanna.

"Sword-fight...? No! Me might break a nail." whines Alison.

"Weak!" says Hanna with a teasing smirk.

"Security!" screams Alison.

4 palace guards enter the room.

"The blonde chick's trying to kill me. Throw her in the dungeons." says Alison.

"Stop! Hanna's not trying to kill anyone. Alison's just being silly again. Why would a killer wear a palace guard uniform?" says Spencer.

"Fuck you, Hastings!" says Alison as she stick out her tongue at Spencer.

Alison and the guards leave the room.

"Wow! That chick's a total brat." says Hanna.

"She really is. Makes you look like a sweet one in comparison." says Spencer.

"I may seem a bit sassy sometimes, but I'm actually a very friendly cutie." says Hanna.

"Okay. Show that side of your personality in the future then." says Spencer.

"I'll try my best to be nice." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"That's a good idea, Hanna." says Spencer.

At the same time in a small simple apartment on the other side of the city, a poor sad, but also very beautiful 18 year old girl named Emily Fields cry on her bed.

She is sad, cause she has no friends and her parents are dead.

"God in heaven, please help me! Why will life never be cute for me?" says Emily through her tears.

"Emily! You're late with your payment again." says a man named Aaron Michaels in an angry tone as he enter the apartment.

"Sir, please! Me have no money..." says Emily through her tears. "I need a few more days to get enough to pay for this month."

"You've had enough time already. Get me the money in 5 days or I'll have to kick you out onto the streets, Emily." says Aaron.

Aaron leave the apartment.

"How am I supposed to get so much money in just 5 days?" says Emily, still crying.

20 minutes later, Spencer is training Hanna in advanced sword-fighting.

"Focus, Hanna. Always keep your eyes on the opponent's weapon." says Spencer.

"C'mon! Me know all about sword-fighting already. It's simple...pointy end of sword will stab the other person." says Hanna.

"You should understand that it takes more than that to become a master with the blade." says Spencer.

"Fine..." mumbles Hanna.

"Okay...attack me." says Spencer.

Hanna get a serious look on her face, then she swing her sword at rapid speed and twirl it around quickly above her head and point it towards Spencer.

Spencer does a brief subtle move with her sword and disarms Hanna.

Hanna grab her sword again.

"Attack slow." says Spencer.

Hanna attacks, but not as slow as Spencer wants her to. Spencer blocks the attack easy.

"Not slow enough. Again." says Spencer. "Slow...attack slow."

Hanna attacks again, still not slow enough though. Each time Hanna attacks, Spencer block it easy.

"More slow. Again." says Spencer.

This time Hanna's attack is slow and focused.

"Good...and now, attack!" says Spencer.

Hanna attacks at full speed.

Spencer blocks each of Hanna's rapid attacks very easy.

With a quick move of her sword, Spencer disarms Hanna.

"Do you wanna try again?" says Spencer with a confident smile.

Hanna grab her sword from the floor.

"Not really..." says Hanna. "I'm kinda tired."

"Let's go eat lunch then." says Spencer.

"Awesome!" says Hanna with a bright smile.

"Okay, c'mon. This way." says Spencer.

The next day, Hanna and Spencer seem to get along much better. Hanna's no longer sassy and Spencer is a bit more casual.

Sword-fighting practice goes much more easy this time and Hanna soon learn some more advanced moves than the basic stuff she already knew.

"Hanna, with a few more weeks of training I think you can become a really skilled swordswoman." says Spencer with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Spencer." says a happy Hanna who smile back.

4 hours later, Spencer and Aria have lunch together while Hanna is on duty with the rest of the secondary palace guard.

"So, Spence...you've found a new friend, right?" says Aria.

"Her name's Hanna Marin. She's going to be a palace guard." says Spencer.

"Is she nice?" says Aria.

"Yes. At first she seemed sassy, kinda like Alison, but truth is that Hanna is really sweet." says Spencer.

"Please come over to my place after work...and take Miss Marin with you. I'd like to meet her." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

The same day after work, Spencer and Hanna arrive at Aria's huge fancy apartment at 290 Rue Jarry.

"Welcome, please come in." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Spencer.

"You must be Hanna..." says Aria.

"Yes. I'm Hanna Stacy Marin." says Hanna.

"I'm Aria Stephanie Elisabeth Montgomery." says Aria. "Nice to meet you."

"Really nice to meet you too, Aria." says Hanna.

"Did you grow up here in Paris?" says Aria.

"No...I'm from a small town by the coast." says Hanna. "I'm not rich or nobility in any way. Just a simple casual chick."

"That's okay. We love to meet new sweet girls no matter if they are rich or poor. Don't we, Spence?" says Aria.

"We do. As long as they are nice, we don't mind hanging out with them." says Spencer.

"Awww! That's really cute." says Hanna.

"Thanks!" says Spencer and Aria.

In her little apartment, Emily eat some old bread. That's all the food she has been able to find.

"Ewww! This bread taste really bad." says Emily and throw it into the trashcan.

Later when out for a walk, Emily meets Hanna.

"Hi there, sweetie!" says Hanna with a nice cute smile.

"Hi...uh, please don't hurt me." says Emily.

Actually she's taller than Hanna and perhaps stronger, but Emily is still very shy.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm nice." says Hanna. "Oh...my name's Hanna Stacy Marin."

"I'm Emily Isabella Fields." says Emily.

"You seem sweet. Nice to meet you, girl." says Hanna.

"Nice to meet you as well." says Emily.

Hanna notice that Emily wears old dirty clothes and that her hair is a mess. She understands that Emily is likely a very poor girl.

"Em, you seem to be hungry. If you want to you can come with me to my home and I'll make us both some food. What you say?" says Hanna in a soft friendly tone.

"Awww! That sounds very nice." says Emily.

"This way. I live just over here." says Hanna.

Once they get to Hanna's apartment, Hanna starts to cook lunch for them both.

20 minutes later lunch is ready.

The 2 girls sit down on the big couch and eat.

It's the first time in over a month that Emily get to enjoy a respectable nice hot meal. To get to eat some nice food makes her happy so a smile appear on her face.

"Mmmm yay! This was totally yummy." says Emily once she is done eating.

"Thanks, Em." says Hanna.

"Awww, you're so sweet." says Emily.

The next day all 4 girls meet up at Hanna's place.

"I'm Aria Montgomery." says Aria.

"I'm Hanna Marin." says Hanna.

"I'm Spencer Hastings." says Spencer.

"I'm Emily Fields." says Emily.

"Em, we want to help you. All 3 of us can give you money so you can get a better home, if you want to." says Aria.

"Thanks, girls. I'd love that a lot." says Emily with a cute nice smile.

"You're our new friend, Em. It's a pleasure to help you get a good home." says Aria.

"Awww! You girls are all so sweet and awesome. It's so nice to finally have friends who care about me very much." says Emily with a huge bright smile.

From now on Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily are all best friends. 2 moths later, Aria becomes a musketeer when her dad finally let her, Hanna finish her training and becomes a member of the palace guard, Spencer get promoted to the rank of a colonel ( centurion tria ) and Emily get a job in the royal library.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>If you like this story please review it. Do you want a sequel to this? Let me know.<strong>


End file.
